


Twin Murderer

by Dead_Inside_But_Eh



Category: Orignal
Genre: #all belong to me, #dont read, #have fun, #if you dont like violence, #oh boi, #original characters, #serious muderder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Inside_But_Eh/pseuds/Dead_Inside_But_Eh
Summary: Oh you know, typical murder in a schol





	Twin Murderer

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for English homework, which means there are no swear words or anything.

Moonlight fell upon the school, highlighting our fear.

Gasps escaped the lips of my friends, grasping the room with an eerie atmosphere; then silence. BANG, went the doors downstairs, the hair on my head stood out like spikes, as we all realised, we're not alone. Sounds of doors groaning at the hinges, floated into the abandoned classroom, blocking out any other noise. High pitched and prolonged, only to be filled with silence. There and then not there. Gone and then back again. Elongated screeching. Short, sharp, snaps. Opening then slamming shut. Who was there? 

Abruptly, a minuscule, frail, figure, darted across the room and melted into the shadows. Mystical, Silent, dark. Suddenly, the lights snapped on, showering us with light. I could see the terror creep across the faces of my class mates; all regretting the decision to sneak into school after hours. Screams filled the unwanted silence, and I swivelled one hundred and eighty degrees, only to be faced with another horror. Bella. Her blood stained the floor crimson, and her lips were pale blue. Her eyes held an intense stare, that seemed to follow my every move. Bella looked so pale there, surrounded by her own blood. She seemed frozen. Not by the coldness that hung in the air, but by time. She was forever captured in her last moment, with no way to escape. I tried to scream but my lips were frozen in terror, as if they were tied up by steel string. The ruby liquid spilled out from underneath her limp, cold body, rushing gracefully around my feet. I jumped back, clumsily tripping over a bucket on the floor with a crash.

I slumped against the wall and unwillingly watched the events unfold before me. Scissors in hand the crime committing figure got to work, shedding bodies into tiny pieces, ripping out slimy organs; me forgotten on the floor. Intestines thrown in all directions, staining the walls with thick red sticky paint. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. My eyes were fixed on the child. Then the hooded figure steadily turned around to face me.

Footprints became imbedded into the blood as the minute murderer slid towards me, its face hidden but familiar. Silver flashed brightly in the corner of my eye, catching my attention. Scissors. They were a fascinating object, smooth, sleek but also savage. They enticed me in their horrid beauty, however seeing them come closer encouraged me to back away, using my hands to drag my heavy body over the wooden floor. The attacker chuckled under their breath as they moved the metal closer to my right eye. Quickly, it plunged down. I heard the squelching of my eyeball, and felt the blood slowly seep out of my wound. As my blood flowed, it came down in tears of red, dripping down my jaw, feeling warm and unpleasant. The taste of it was metallic and bitter. I wanted to spit it out, but no energy was left in my broken, bruised body, but there was a determination to stay alive. After finding enough strength and will, I kicked out at the attacker's leg meekly, but all it did was shake the large black hood off their head. 

It was a girl. Her hair was deep brown, almost to the point of being black and it hung loosely over her shoulders. Her pale skin, that clung to her face like paper, was scattered with freckles across her small pointed nose. She had a crazed expression on her face, that was accompanied with a murderous grin, spread ear to ear. It was sickening, and I tried to look away, but her bony claws held up my chin. I glanced up to see that a hint of troubles lay beneath her deep emerald eyes, looking too much like my own. But what scared me the most was;

It was the face I knew all too well

The face of Katie

My twin

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this was so much fun to write


End file.
